the_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
The League Wiki:Request User Rights
__NOEDITSECTION__ Asking for Rights Before requesting, please make sure you have read and meet the requirements, and are capable of understanding how to actually use and apply the rights. Keep in mind maturity and behavior are also a major factor taken into consideration. Rights on The League Wiki should not be applied for only for the title, they require hard work and dedication. Please do not apply if you are not interested in doing the work, any members who do not pull their weight will be demoted immediately. You can ask for rights by choosing the appropriate position below, and following the link to the appropriate place to apply. Once your form is submitted, it will be reviewed and considered by the staff, who may check your contributions as well. If deemed acceptable, it will then be submitted for community review in the Rights Revamps. You can view how many mainspace and archived(revisions) edits you have by searching your username in the edit count function. Administrator='Status:' OPEN Requirements: Candidate is active on the wikia. Candidate knows all TL Wikia Policies and is ready to enforce them. Candidate has basic Wikia Knowledge (Candidate can proficiently make a page, and is ready to answer questions if necessary. Must be able to block users and delete/rollback pages without assistance.) Candidate has knowledge on all TL functions and procedures (Candidate must be capable of answering questions on the subject, and making sure they are carried out correctly.) Bonuses: Candidate has a good variety of coding knowledge. Candidate is familiar with and proficient in MediaWiki pages. Candidate has past administrator or staff member experience. Candidate is active on chat. |-|Content Moderator= Status: OPEN Requirements: Candidate is active on the wikia. Candidate knows all TL Editing Guidelines and is ready to enforce them. Candidate has basic Wikia Knowledge (Candidate can proficiently make a page, and is ready to answer questions if necessary. Must be able to delete/rollback pages without assistance.) Candidate has knowledge on all TL functions and procedures (Candidate must be capable of answering questions on the subject, and making sure they are carried out correctly.) Bonuses: Candidate not only knows TL Editing Guidelines, but all TL Policies. Candidate has a good variety of coding knowledge. Candidate has past content moderator or staff member experience. Candidate is active on chat. |-|Discussions Moderator= Status: OPEN Requirements: Candidate knows all TL Discussions-Based Policies and is ready to enforce them. Candidate has basic Wikia Knowledge (Candidate can proficiently browse the TL forums and must be able to delete comments and threads without assistance.) Candidate has knowledge on all TL functions and procedures (Candidate must be capable of answering questions on the subject, and making sure they are carried out correctly.) Candidate will actively moderate forums. Bonuses: Candidate not only knows the required policies, but all TL Policies. Candidate has past discussions moderator or staff member experience. Candidate is active on chat. |-|Chat Moderator= Status: CLOSED Requirements: Candidate knows the TL Chat Policy and is ready to enforce it. Candidate has basic Wikia Knowledge (Candidate can proficiently ban and kick users without assistance.) Candidate is active on chat. Bonuses: Candidate not only knows the required policies, but all TL Policies. Candidate has past chat moderator or staff member experience. Candidate has knowledge on all TL functions and procedures (Candidate must be capable of answering questions on the subject, and making sure they are carried out correctly.) Rights Revamps Rights Revamps are to be held when necessary. Although the community's vote largely affects who is promoted, current staff have the ultimate say. Revamp length may vary. They are performed on the forums, and are done through the use of three templates, which represent casted stones, The League's method of voting. These are: which appear as Reasons for supporting and opposing must be stated. Reasons for voting neutral are optional but appreciated.